


Fires of Love

by RulerOfBats



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love her too - Freeform, Love Confessions, rinkah is my second favorite wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfBats/pseuds/RulerOfBats
Summary: A Rinkah x M!Corrin confession oneshot. Also, Silas is there.





	Fires of Love

“Somebody’s in looove.”  
Corrin huffed playfully and smacked Silas on the arm, laughing. “Don’t say it out loud! She might hear you.”  
Silas cracked a mischievous smile, his cheeks flushed from their recent trip to the tavern. “Is someone embarrassed?”  
Corrin’s face visibly turned red, and he could feel it warming up. “M-me? Embarrassed? Pssh, you must think I’m Hayato.” He went silent for a second. “But you’re right. I mean… I’m nervous. How could I ever approach Rinkah? She’s--”  
“I’m what?” Corrin froze mid-sentence. Silas snickered under his breath, glancing at the door. It was Rinkah, still soaked in sweat from a recent training session, her cream-colored hair falling over her face.  
Corrin cleared his throat nervously, his face turning red again. “Oh, uh… he-hey, Rinkah. Ho-how long were you standing there?”  
She just looked at him, her face a plain mask, devoid of emotion. “Long enough to know you were talking about me. So? What am I?” She leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed.  
“I, uh… um… you’re…” Corrin stammered, his nerves hitting him hard. How could he tell her?  
“Corrin’s in love with you!” Silas blurted out, causing Corrin to shoot him a look of fear. It was all over for him.  
Rinkah’s eyes widened in shock, and she was silent for a moment. “In love… with me?” She looked at Silas and motioned with her head. “You. Out.”  
Silas’s laugh died as quickly as it started and he just nodded as he quietly slid past Rinkah. After he was gone, Rinkah closed the door and approached Corrin, her arms still crossed. Corrin gulped and tensed up. He could feel the heat radiating off her as she stood in front of him.  
She looked him for a second. “Stand up.” She ordered. “Stand up and look me in the eyes.”  
He nodded, shakily standing up, and before he even had a chance to speak, Rinkah pulled him close for a fiery kiss, her arms wrapping around Corrin's waist.  
Corrin was so shocked he forgot to kiss back, but soon found himself closing his eyes, his arms wrapping around her waist. Her lips were warm, her body warmer, and he couldn’t pull himself away. The heat was comforting, relaxing, and he felt like he could stay there forever. But the kiss was over too soon, and they pulled away. She was blushing, her face as red as the flames for which her tribe was named.  
“Rinkah, I...I-”  
She placed a finger over his lips, looking in his eyes. “Idiot… you could have told me at any time.”  
He blushed, lowering his head slightly. “To-to be honest… I was scared. You always look so serious, and we… well, we didn’t exactly meet under the best of circumstances. I thought you still…”  
She lifted his head up, a smile forming on her face. “Corrin… I’ve forgiven you. It was hard, but… you’re wonderful, and I see that now. After all that we've been through, I…” She trailed off, blushing more. “I love you.”  
A smile as wide as the ocean crossed Corrin’s face as he pulled her in for another kiss. “I love you too, Rinkah.”


End file.
